Crush
by yaoi-wolf-melody
Summary: This is a SoRiku. If you don't like it, don't read it. The two have a crush on each other and confess, stuff then occurs.


"Hey, Sora, whoever wins this gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Sora looked at him. "What…but Riku…"

"Ready? Go!" Kairi shouted.

Riku took off running. Sora followed after quickly. He couldn't lose. He had to win. He just had to. He ran past Riku and made it to the finish. He was happy and let a goofy smile cross his face.

"Yeah. I won. Wahoo!"

"Calm down. It was just a race after all."

Sora glared at him. "Shut up. It was more than a race to me."

"Oh. So you did want to share a paopu with Kairi?"

"No. I want to share one with…"

"With who?"

"None of your business."

"Hey guys," Kairi said, "don't fight. It was just a race."

Sora sighed. He looked at Riku and then Kairi. "Yeah. I guess."

"Bye," Kairi said cheerfully. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, Kairi."

"Bye."

Sora walked next to Riku. His heart was beating fast. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like anyone?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"You could say that."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

Sora pouted. "Fine."

"What about you? Do you have a little crush on anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you when you wouldn't even tell me? You're one of my closets friends. I'm yours, so why won't you tell me?" Sora said.

"You'll think I'm an idiot."

"Why would I think that?" "Because I have a crush on a friend."

"So you like Kairi?"

"No."

"Who?"

"…"

Sora felt his heart racing. He just wanted to hear what Riku would say. He hoped Riku felt the same way about him. He looked at him encouragingly.

"You."

"I like you too, Riku."

Riku looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I think I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to do it?"

Sora blushed. "No. Why would I do it with you? I don't even know how."

Riku walked closer to him. He kissed him gently on the cheek. He continued kissing Sora's cheek and moving closer to his lips. Finally their lips touched. Sora already felt weak in the knees. He put his arms around Riku's neck. They kissed each other. Their lips separated and they both had a shy smile on their lips. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora again. "Sora, you're so cute. I can teach you how to make love."

Sora blushed. "But, Riku, I'm…nervous. I've never even kissed anyone before now. I love you, but…"

Riku kissed him again. "It's okay. We can wait if you want to."

Sora nodded slightly. He looked into Riku's eyes. They were beautiful. The color reminded Sora of bright emeralds. He kissed Riku gently on the lips. "Riku, I want to do it with you too. Be gentle with me. I'm a little scared."

Riku laughed. "This coming from the cute outgoing one." Riku laughed a little more. He leaned over and captured Sora's lips in a deep kiss.

"What's so funny?" "You're so cute; you know that?"

Sora blushed. He grabbed Riku and kissed him. They shared a deep kiss right there on the road. Anyone could have come by and seen them. They held each other close as they kissed. Riku picked him up and carried him home. They kissed the whole way there. "Riku, your parents are home aren't they?"

"No. Their out tonight. I'll make love to you until you can't breath right."

"What?"

Riku laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Sora pouted. "Don't hurt me or I'll hate you."

Riku grinned. "I'm good at anything I do right? There's nothing to worry about. If there's any pain, I'll stop."

Sora sighed. "You're so arrogant." "What did you say?" Riku asked teasingly.

"You're mean."

Riku laughed. He kissed Sora. He opened the door to his house and they were soon in Riku's bedroom. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am."

"I love you, Sora. I'll be gentle. There's nothing to worry about. I've never done this, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Sora blushed. "Be very gentle. I've never done this before."

"I know." Riku kissed him as his hand trailed between his legs. He gently pulled Sora's shorts and boxers off. He then pulled Sora's shirt off. He licked the small chest. Riku quickly took his own clothing off. He kissed Sora.

"Riku…"

"Sora…" Riku went to put his fingers in his mouth, but Sora stopped him. He took Riku's fingers and sucked on each one. He coated them with his saliva. Riku's erection grew as Sora sucked on his fingers. Sora gave the fingers back. Riku kissed him as he pushed a finger into the small opening. Sora moaned into his mouth. Riku kissed him and tried to make him focus on the pleasure. Soon, Sora was ready.

Sora looked up at Riku with moist eyes; eyes the color of the ocean that surrounded their island. "Riku…promise to never leave…"

Riku looked down at him. "I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll take you with me where ever I go."

Sora smiled his big, cute smile.

Riku kissed him. "I'll love you even if we get separated. If we ever do, I'll look for you until I find you."

Sora blushed. "Me too. No matter where you are, I'll find you."

Riku laughed. He kissed Sora again and thrust in gently. He let a small moan escape his lips. Sora was tight and so hot inside. It felt incredible.

"Oh…Riku…ahh…"

"Sora…you're so cute."

"It hurts…ahn…slow…"

Riku silenced him with a kiss. He moved slowly. He kissed Sora repeatedly as he did. He looked down. A small stream of saliva was coming from the corner of Sora's mouth as he moaned. Sora squirmed beneath him. Riku swallowed. He leaned down and licked the saliva away. He kissed Sora's sweaty forehead as he pushed in a little more.

"Riku…ahh…!" Riku stopped, afraid he had hurt the small boy. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Sora shook his head and smiled. He pulled Riku down into a kiss. "It feels…good…ah…I'm going…to…ahh!" Riku looked down to see Sora erupt. He kissed him sweetly. He thrust a few more times before he exploded into the small male. He kissed him repeatedly. "I love you, Sora. I'll never leave you alone."

Sora smiled and snuggled up to Riku. "I love you too. I'll never leave you either."

They smiled at each other and fell asleep.


End file.
